tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aldo The Fox/Every Rider has a power unique to them.
After some thought, I have realized that every Rider or group of Riders in a series has powers that stand out from one another. Here is my list of them. *Ichigo: The Rider of Skill, Hongo-san has super intellect and it allows him to take down his opponents with a fighting style that uses precision strikes and effective strategy tactics. This skill makes him more than worthy of being the leader of the Kamen Riders. *Nigo: Hayato is the Rider of Strength. Ichigo's original cyborg design was enhanced by Shocker when they remodeled Hayato to increase its brute strength to overpower Hongo. Hayato has incredible super strength, one awesome demonstration of this was in Kamen Rider Spirits where he lifted a tank Superman-style and tossed it on the ground. His fighting style reflects this raw power, going for powerful blows that knock his enemies off balance before finishing them with his Rider Punch or Kick. *V3: Shiro is the adaptable Rider, with a wide array of abilities that enhance his defense and power. The V3 Barrier creates an energy shield, his Double Typhoon can absorb energy and expel it, and he is a master of disguise. *Riderman: I have long held a theory on Joji Yuki, and that theory is that the number of Cassette Arms he has is always expanding. Being a scientist, it seems natural that Joji would want to tinker in a lab to come up with new weapons. The Blaster Arm from Decade, the Octopus Arm and Spray Arm from the SIC figurine, the two variants of the Machine Gun Arm from Kamen Rider Spirits and Ishinomori's concept art and the attachments to the Rope Arm. In Spirits, Joji made the Net attachment to the Rope Arm fireproof and upgraded his Drill Arm to run without external power (modern advancements in battery technology certainly make this feasible) His Operation Arm is a valuable tool to the cyborg Kamen Riders, unofficially making him the team medic of the 11 veteran Riders by repairing damaged cybernetic systems and organs. *X: X is the Aquaman of Kamen Rider, sans the bad outdated puns about talking to fish and being lame. In addition to being able to withstand the pressures of underwater exploration, his armor gives him higher durability that his predecessors and he is the first Rider to have an on-board weapons system in his belt. Heisei Riders would follow this trend later on. *Amazon: Amazon's power is mystical in nature and his unorthodox feral fighting style is certain to throw his enemies off who are used to strategic combat. He is the only Showa rider to not use his belt to transform. Not much to say about him other than he loves to nom on monsters! *Stronger: Electromagnetism and artificial cybernetic electrokinesis. Stronger can summon frigging lightning bolts from the sky when he wants to and magnetize machine guns to push them back toward their wielders or vaporize them by touch. *Skyrider: Flight, aerial combat capabilities and stronger durability than even X due to withstanding the combined force of seven Rider Kicks. (which makes his defeat at the hands of Decade all the more aggravating by continuity standards.) Hiroshi is the only Rider who flies using an anti-gravity device. Most Heisei Riders use thrusters to fly or wings so this makes him unique in that regard. *Super-1: The first Kamen Rider to present the concept of modular weapons capabilities via belt, Kazuya is a skilled martial artist and still holds the record for most Rider Kick variations of a single Rider. His unique ability is his infinite jumping power, using a gravity reduction device to reduce his weight so he can jump higher. *ZX: Ah yes, the Paul Mcgann of Kamen Riders. Poor ZX, he gets so little love (less than Shin IMO). ZX is a cyborg ninja..Let me repeat that..A CYBORG NINJA. His weapons are all ninja based or themed. If we are to count all incarnations he has: Kunai blades, a Katana, another katana called the Electro Knife in his right thigh, Knee Pad Grenades, arm-mounted shurikens, smokescreen, jet boots, a ninja chain that doubles as a taser, a holographic projection system to do the old Kage no Bunshin trick and a Wolverine level healing factor. Remind me why this guy didn't get his own TV show? Oh yeah, because Toei was being STUPID. *Black: Kotaro's first form had the distinct notion of a belt that could fire bursts of energy (The Kingstone Flash) and a body that could withstand extreme temperatures. *Black RX: The first official form changer, Kotaro's evolved state could absorb the elements of Light, Fire and Water to become any of his respective forms. Absorbing sunlight gives him a healing factor. *Shin: Telepathy, Super Agility *ZO: He can..talk telepathically to Grasshoppers? *J: J can grow into a giant and utilizes Earth's lifeforce and spiritual energies. He also has the granddaddy of all Rider Kicks, the Jumbo Rider Kick, which could probably level a city or half the planet if he jumped high enough. *Kuuga: Kuuga can transmute objects into weapons by holding them and focusing his power, his forms and stats shift depending on what object he is holding. Ultimate Kuuga is so strong that it can make monsters bleed just by doing a regular punch and Yusuke's Rider Kick in this form is legendary among the fandom for being an Armageddon causing attack, though Toei seems to have toned its power level down in recent years. *Agito: Souichi can sense the presence of monsters in a manner similar to Peter Parker's Spider Sense. His Shining Form's Rider Kick can actually hurt Gods. G3 is the first of the "Power Armor" type riders that would become standard in later shows. Gills had HENTAI TENTACLES OF DOOM and Stabby Heels. Another Agito..was a Black Jack expy with an Ichigo-like design. *Ryuki: Ryuki and the Advent Riders can teleport through reflective surfaces and summon weapons and augment their powers using the Contract Monsters. Survive Ryuki and Knight are the only Riders to use the Rider Break as a frequent finisher. *Faiz: Bond gadget riders powered by photonic energy. I dunno... *Blade: Kazuma and Co. use the powers of the Undead in cards and can combine them in certain ways to create new attacks or augment thier stats. *Hibiki: Music as a weapon. Drumsticks are fire clubs, Guitars are lightning spears/axes (Ha, Nice one Toei!), Trumpets are wind powered guns, Harps are archery bows etc. Also the Riders have flame breath, sweet. The Riders that rock you to Death! *Kabuto: Everybody and their mother at the time was cashing in on The Matrix craze. So we got Riders who can bullet time and use Warp 1 level super speed. Gatack had those hedge clippers XD, Kabuto could Time Travel in Hyper Form, and their bikes could also go Clock Up speed. *Den-O: The Kamen Rider who has multiple personalities due to the Taros, and each has their own fighting style and weapons. *Kiva: Wataru is the only rider who has an alternate Rider form that is a monster, Flight Style, where Wataru turns into a vampire bat dragon. A...VAMPIRE ...BAT..DRAGON. Most awesome random mashup ever! *Decade: Can copy the weapons and abilities of other Riders and heroes such as the Shinkengers and also turn Riders into support Vehicles and Weapons. He can also travel through the multiverse. *Double: Can mix and match an element with a fighting style such as Air (Cyclone) with hand to hand (Joker). Motorcycle has interchangeable parts that allow it to fly, drive faster, or travel on and under water. *OOO: Eiji could mix and match the natural and mystical powers of animals, giving him the most versatile combat abilities of any Rider. *Fourze: Modular attachments to his feet and hands allow Gentaro to mix different weapons and gadgets. First Rider to have Wormhole Warp generating capability. *Wizard: The first purely Magic Rider, Haruto could do a variety of magic spells and powers not seen before in the show (such as the ability to shrink). *Gaim: Arms based on ancient war armors and fruit. Kouta is the first rider to use a shotgun and combine the powers of all of the show's respective Riders into a Final form. *Drive: Shinnosuke is the first Rider to have sub-forms, secondary abilities that attach to his primary forms and give him different powers via the Shift Cars. Each sub-form also has its own finisher on top of the main one. Type Tridoron is the first time a Rider Machine is implemented as a power source or component for the final form. *Ghost:TBD. Hoping since this is the 45th anniversary series, Ghost will battle and defeat the vengeful spirits of past villains along with a new enemy. Also hoping for a female Rider who is based off of a miko or a secondary Rider based off of a monk, it would fit the Shinto culture of Japan and its mythology on ghosts and the supernatural. Also would be interesting if Ghost was actually dead, the world's first Kamen Rider who is a non-corporeal member of the deceased until he transforms. But since this is a kid's show, I highly doubt that will happen. Category:Blog posts